kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Kiddie rides
S''esame Street'' is an American educational children's television series that combines live action, sketch comedy, animation and puppetry. It started in 1969, and it is still running. The first one was The Big Bird Express by Bafco and later by Fun2Learn in 1994, then a Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car made by Amutec and Fun2Learn in 1995, then Cookie Monster Cookie Wagon also made by Amutec and Fun2Learn in 1996 and in the same year, Oscar The Grouch Trashmobile also made by Amutec and Fun2Learn, and a Sesame Street Carousel by Ride On! Entertainment in 2009. The Big Bird Express (1994) Designed by Copy Right Rides in 1994, The Big Bird Express was the first in their series of Sesame Street kiddie rides. The ride was originally manufactured by BAFCO of Alford, Lincolnshire. Manufacture continued under Fun2Learn after the company was founded and the ride remained very popular for many years. The ride features Big Bird and Elmo beside the seat, 7 buttons, 3 rectangular, 4 circular (Including the START Button). The ride plays the Sesame Street ending theme while in motion. Trivia * When you press the "C is for 'Choo, choo'" button, It makes the sound of Gordon's whistle from Thomas & Friends. Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car (1995) Designed by Copy Right Rides, Bert & Ernie's Sing-a-Long Car was the second model in their series of Sesame Street kiddie rides. The ride was originally manufactured by Amutec of Mablethorpe, Lincolnshire. Manufacture continued under Fun2Learn after the company was founded and the ride remained very popular for many years. This ride can be found outside Fun Factory Amusements, Towyn and In South Pier, Blackpool, which is mute, but has a working sing-a-long monitor. There are 2 versions, one with the original Amutec START Button,and the other one with Fun2Learn START Button. Cookie Monster Cookie Wagon (1996) Designed by Copy Right Rides, was the third model in their series of Sesame Street kiddie rides. Made by Amutec of Mablethorpe, Lincolnshire and Fun2Learn in 1996. Oscar The Grouch Trashmobile (1996) Designed by Copy Right Rides, was the fourth model in their series of Sesame Street kiddie rides. Made by Amutec of Mablethorpe, Lincolnshire and Fun2Learn in 1996, the same year Cookie Monster Cookie Wagon was released. Ernie And Bert's Firetruck (1998) In 1998, Kiddies Manufacturing/Kiddie Ride Enterprises Made 3 Sesame Street Rides, The 1st Was A Firetruck With Ernie And Bert Elmo And Zoe's Racecar (1998) The 2nd Entry Of Kiddies Rides Of Sesame Street. Big Bird's Airplane (1998) The Last Of Kiddie's Sesame Street Rides Sesame Street Carousel (2009) Made and manufactured by Ride On! Entertainment (Kiddy Rides Australia) of Maddington, WA, in 2009, under licence to Jim Henson CTW.Based on the 50+-year-old hit children's TV series, this ride featured three vehicles with Cookie Monster's, Elmo's, and Abby Cadabby's faces depicted on them. They were accompanied by fresh and clean fibreglass work, bright and vibrant murals and colourisation, a plasma LED system on the ride sign, and best of all, a cover of the Sesame Street theme tune, which is the same theme tune used on Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car. Other Releases * A re-painted Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car with a red Amutec START Button, one push-button and playing 3 christmas carols in motion was spotted In OD Prior, Zvolen. * A two-seater version of Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car exists. * A two-seater version of Cookie Monster Cookie Wagon exists. * In Fun Factory 2 Towyn, Oscar the Grouch has a audio of The Big Bird Express, he’s now replaced by a New Oscar the Grouch with Oscar‘s Correct Audio. Gallery The Big Bird Express (1994).jpg|The Big Bird Express (1994) BertandErnieCar.jpg|Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car V1(1995) Bert & Ernie Sing-A-Long Car(1995) .jpg|Bert & Ernie's Sing-A-Long Car V2(1995) Oscar The Grouch (1996).JPG| Oscar The Grouch's Trash Car (1996) Cookie Monster (1996).JPG| Cookie Monster's Car (1 Seat) (1996) Cookie Monster (2 Seet) (1996).JPG| Cookie Monster's Car (2 Seat) (1996) Ernie And Bert Fire Engine (1998).JPG| Ernie And Bert's Fire Engine (Sesame Street Fire Department Number 123) (1998) Elmo And Zoe Race Car (1998).JPG| Elmo And Zoe's Racecar (1998) Big Bird Airplane (1998).JPG| Big Bird Airplane (Sesame Street Jetways) (1998) Sesame Street Carosel (2009).JPG| Carosel (2009) Category:Rides released in 1994 Category:Rides released in 1995 Category:Rides released in 1996 Category:Rides Released In 1998 Category:Rides released in 2009 Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides By Fun2Learn Category:Rides by Amutec Category:Rides By Bafco Category:Rides By Kiddies Manufacturing Category:Rides By Ride On Entertainment